Rules and Regulations
Rules and Regulations is a Classic Series song that can only be found on audio cassette and CD. It was never given an official music video. It was first featured on Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition, fourth season and then was later released on Thomas' Train Yard Tracks. Lyrics :As you go from day to day :Looking for a better way :And you think you've got in all under control :And so you bend the rules a bit :As you try to make things fit :But you know you should be doing as you're told :Although sometimes you'll find it so hard :And the wrong way may seem easier :It doesn't matter who you are :Obey the rules and you'll go far :We all live by rules and regulations :Rules and regulations now :Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore :Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those :Strict rules...codes...laws...all those stipulations :Rules and regulations now :But without those rules and regulations :Where would we be now :So you see you have to try and do the right thing every time :If you do, then you will come to the conclusion :That there is right and there is wrong :And the rules help you along :And they're really only there for your protection :Although sometimes you'll find it so hard :And the wrong way may seem easier :It doesn't matter who you are :Obey the rules and you'll go far :We all live by rules and regulations :Rules and regulations now :Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore :Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those :Strict rules...codes...laws...all those stipulations :Rules and regulations now :But without those rules and regulations :Where would we be now :We all live by rules and regulations :Rules and regulations now :Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore :Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those :Strict rules...codes...laws...all those stipulations :Rules and regulations now :But without those rules and regulations :Where would we be now Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Diesel * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Daisy * Mavis * Bertie * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * The Fat Controller * Toad * Smudger * Troublesome Trucks * Annie and Clarabel Episodes *Bulls Eyes *Oliver Owns Up *Thomas, Terence and The Snow *One Good Turn *A Close Shave *Thomas Goes Fishing *Better Late Than Never *Thomas in Trouble *Old Iron *Percy and The Signal *Gordon and The Famous Visitor *Henry and The Elephant *The Runaway *You Can't Win *Pop Goes the Diesel *Mavis *Passengers and Polish *Thomas and The Special Letter *Edward's Exploit *Edward, Trevor and The Really Useful Party *Granpuff *Percy, James and The Fruitful Day *Percy Takes The Plunge *Edward, Gordon and Henry *Gallant Old Engine *Percy's Predicament *A Bad Day for Sir Handel *Down The Mine Deleted Scenes *Thomas, Terence and the Snow - A deleted close-up of Thomas stuck in the snow looking sad. Home Media Releases * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends' Bumper Video Gallery BullsEyes12.png BullsEyes13.png OliverOwnsUp18.png OliverOwnsUp48.png OliverOwnsUp020.png OliverOwnsUp16.png Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow8.png Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow28.png Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow18.png OneGoodTurn34.png OneGoodTurn35.png OneGoodTurn36.png OneGoodTurn37.png OneGoodTurn38.png OneGoodTurn39.png OneGoodTurn40.png OneGoodTurn41.png OneGoodTurn42.png OneGoodTurn44.png OneGoodTurn61.png ACloseShave41.png ThomasGoesFishing12.png BetterLateThanNever20.png BetterLateThanNever6.png ThomasinTrouble16.png PercyandtheSignal26.jpg GordonandtheFamousVisitor30.png TimeforTrouble13.png HenryandtheElephant29.png Category:Songs Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Music Videos